The Flash: Cold Love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Barry/Iris) Barry has come up against Snart and this time his odds are against him, With Snart knowing his identity and Iris hostage... what will our favourite speedster do?


The Flash: Cold Love

(I would like to say a fond and affectionate thank you to you all who have been sending in their reviews, and for following my SnowBarry and WestAllen stories… I hope you will continue to enjoy them)

Barry's love for his best friend had grown deeper with each passing day since he woke up from his coma and discovered he had super speed… but unfortunately it was not meant to be as she was now dating her father's partner Eddie Thawn.

Things became awkward for them both once Barry confessed his feelings for her that Christmas the Reverse Flash showed up to taunt Barry, Iris was angry as hell cause his confession had stirred up some powerful emotions within herself as she looked back and realised Barry's feelings were pretty obvious but she was too blind to see it.

Barry was unsure of what Snart was going to do next now he knew his identity, he did not blame Cisco… he did the right thing.

Barry felt heavy with guilt since he broke the time barrier and changed time now everything went to hell.

Barry's phone started beeping and he saw it was Iris calling him "Hey Iris" he said not giving anything away.

"Hello Barry" the familiar sound of Snart's voice made Barry freeze.

"Where is Iris?" Barry growled out drawing Caitlin, Wells, Cisco's and Joe's attention.

"Barry!" Iris screamed in the background.

"Iris!" Barry yelled hoping she heard him, Joe was trying to keep calm "If you hurt her Snart… I'll make you pay" Barry warned, his voice dangerously low.

"Meet me at Jitters… oh and Barry… bring her father but nobody else" the hung went dead and Barry angrily tossed his phone across the room.

"Barry… what's he done to my baby?" Joe asked, his voice quaking with fear.

"He wants me and you to meet him at Jitters" Barry replied rubbing his head.

Cisco closed his eyes as guilt filled him, Barry's love was now at the hands of a madman with a gun he built.

Barry went to his suit and sped into it before speeding himself and Joe towards Jitters.

Jitters:

Barry and Joe sped to a stop in the main section and the sight of Lisa Snart sitting in the corner holding her gold gun sending a wink to the Flash.

"Dad!" Iris whimpered as Snart pulled her behind him.

"Nice to see you again… Barry" Snart smirked as Iris looked confused but watched in shock as the Flash removed his mask revealing Barry Allen.

"Let her go Snart!" Barry ordered determined.

Joe was holding his gun at the ready in case it all went bad.

"Why should I?" Snart replied holding the cold gun up.

"Barry" Iris whispered and Snart looked to her curiously and then laughed "Oh this is beautiful… she" he pointed to Iris "She didn't know" he laughed louder as Barry clenched his fist.

"What do you want Snart?" Barry wanted this over so he can have Iris back safely.

"A little song… a little dance… your head on a lance" Snart replied.

"I can't give you those but I'll make you a deal" Barry stalked forward further "You let Iris go… you can walk out of here, I won't chase you and neither will Joe" Joe looked to Barry confused but nodded in agreement.

"In exchange for Miss West here" he motioned to Iris.

Barry took in a deep breath "You let her go, and then you prove to me that you're as good as you say you are"

"What are you saying Barry?" Snart replied curiously.

"If you're as good as you say you are… you don't need to kill to get what you want" Snart looked to his sister Lisa and sighed "That's true" he pushed Iris towards her father who enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Come near the people I love again… I don't care who you tell my identity to, I'll put you in a prison where you'll never see the light of day again" Barry put his mask back on as Snart nodded his head "You're secret is safe with me… Flash" Barry smirked and super sped Iris and Joe away from Jitters leaving Snart and Lisa to themselves.

Barry's forensic Lab:

Barry was stood by the window overlooking the city, Iris didn't want to see him right now not that he could blame her… he had been lying to her from day one since he woke from his coma.

Joe coughed to draw the speedster's attention and Barry turned and smiled to his adoptive father "Hey Joe" Barry greeted "Iris ok?" he asked.

"She is fine Bear… just shaken up" Joe rubbed his face.

Barry nodded his head "you think I did the right thing… letting Snart go?" Barry asked looking back on his decision.

"Barry… he had you over a barrel… if I was in your shoes I would have done the exact same thing" Barry smiled nodding his head to Joe's words before turning to him "Where is Iris now?" he asked and Joe smiled "She said she needed time to think… she is home" Barry replied with a simple nod and "Good" he replied.

Iris's and Eddie's apartment:

Iris was searching her brains for some sort of clues, how had she not seen it before… she grew up with Barry, they had been best friends since they were young almost inseparable.

A knock on the door caused her to return to reality and she stood up and went to the door, smiling with a sigh when she saw it was Caitlin and Cisco standing behind the door with a laptop in hand.

Iris opened the door, they obviously knew Barry was the Flash from the looks on their guilty expressions they were wearing: Cisco slid in behind Caitlin when he looked at Iris who was looking like she was ready to rip somebody apart.

"Hey Iris" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Caitlin, Cisco" Iris greeted "come to apologies for lying to me too"

Cisco stepped forward "That and to show you something" Iris stood to the side and let them through the door before closing it firmly.

"In this laptop is the complete case files Me, Barry and Cisco have been dealing in, every moment of the Flash" Caitlin said handing it over to Iris who gave them a suspicious look "why?" she asked.

Caitlin smiled "because we want you to see all the good Barry has done for this city… everything you and this city does not know"

"Does it explain why he didn't trust me with his secret?" Iris asked with a snort.

"Iris… Barry really wanted to tell you but we all warned him it was safer for you" Caitlin said coldly starting to lose her patience with her.

"Safer! I was just held by gun point by Snart and his sister… how is that safe?!" she shouted.

Cisco lowered his head "I'm afraid it was my fault you got caught up in this" Iris looked to Cisco confused as tears slid down his cheeks "they tortured my brother… until I told them who the Flash was" Iris felt her anger fade a little as she hugged Cisco "It's ok Cisco… you did what was right" she replied soothingly and when they pulled back Caitlin handed the laptop to her "Read these files then you will understand why we hid it from you" Caitlin left Iris with her thoughts and she began to read the files.

Each file she read filled her heart with pride for her best friend and her love for him drew deeper too, he had seen more darkness than ever before and yet he was still the same Barry she knew and loved, since his confession to her about his love for her she had been confused to say the least about everything but with every case she read the confusion faded and everything became much more clearer.

After reading the latest case Iris let tears slide down her cheeks and she smiled bright "My Bear" she whispered heading out of her and Eddie's apartment and headed to the police station, she needed to talk to somebody before Barry.

Eddie was pretty upset by the fact she was breaking up with him but if he was being honest with himself he had seen this coming while watching and Barry and Iris around each other, wishing her luck with her future they parted ways and Iris went to Barry's lab.

Barry's Lab:

"Hey Bear" Iris called causing Barry to jump in shock.

"Iris" he greeted with a smile "You ok?" he asked.

Iris nodded her head "Still shook up but I'll be fine"

"Iris… I'm so sorry you got caught up in this" he said looking very guilty.

"It's ok Barry… you weren't to know they would come for me" Iris replied with a shrug.

"Iris… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was the Flash" Barry said.

"Yeah… me too, you didn't trust me" Iris replied.

"I trust you Iris… I promised Joe because we just wanted to keep you safe" Barry guilt deepened.

"Barry… I've been in danger so many times it's practically mandatory for me to hold a sign over my head saying 'Sorry already hostage at the moment, try again later'" Barry let a soft chuckle lose.

Iris giggled before walking closer to him until she was in his personal space "But you want to know what I learned from this?" she asked.

Barry nodded almost afraid of the answer and she smiled "I've learned that I love you more than I ever thought possible" Barry shook his head and his face was riddled with confusion and shock, Iris laughed "Don't be so adorkable and kiss me already" she ordered.

"B-b-b-b-but w-w-w-what about Eddie?" Barry stuttered nervously and Iris rolled her eyes "I broke up with Eddie… now kiss me already" she ordered again losing patience but she stumbled back when she felt him kiss her hard, rapidly recovering from the shock she kissed back with equal force and love as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him against her.

Joe entered and smiled at the sight before him whispering to himself "About damn time" he left and dialled Cisco's number "Cisco… I've won… pay up" Cisco groaned in defeat "Ah man" Caitlin giggled to herself.

Everything was as it should be.

(Once again I bid a fond and affectionate to you all who have been kind in your reviews for my previous Flash Stories and for following the journey… I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it)

Thank you all.

Lycanboy666


End file.
